


"What if" (I Had a Fear of Being Alone)

by Dragongoddess13



Series: I had a Fear of Being Alone [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3, Shameless Smut, Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we have a series of What if stories to go with the I Had A Fear Of Being Alone series. "What if" being if Jack was brought into the fold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What if" (I Had a Fear of Being Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos

Flirt

Story 6

Chapter 1

xXx

“God have some self-respect, seriously.” Darcy grumbled into her glass, finishing off the last of her beer. Beside her Brock watched her amused by her disgruntled behavior. Every so often she would turn her attention down the bar where Jack sat, talking with some leggy blonde who didn’t know the meaning of person space. Every once in a while, while they talked, a little smirk on Jack’s face a fake smile on the woman, she would laugh at something he said, which probably wasn’t all that funny Jack wasn’t really known for his sense of humor, and lean forward, resting her hand on his thigh. The next time it happened it took every ounce of Brock’s will power not to laugh when he heard Darcy growl.

“Why do you care who Jack spends his time with?” he asked instead.

“Because he has so little of it, I mean he’s always working he should spend what little free time he has with quality people. Not some blonde bimbo who’s clearly not good enough for him.” Darcy froze, making it apparent she hadn’t meant to say that last part out loud. Brock couldn’t resist the chance to mess with her.

“And you know what’s good for him?” she hesitated before turning to face him slowly.

“Yes, I think I do.” She replied.

“Oh really, and what’s that?” his tone was challenging and if there was one thing you didn’t do it was challenge Darcy Lewis in anyway.

“Us.” She replied seriously. “We are; we’re good for him.”

Brock set his beer bottle on the bar top and turned to face her fully, his face serious as he looked her over. “Are you serious?” He asked. She nodded, lip caught between her teeth. He didn’t add anything after that, instead his eyes searching her face, looking for something, what she didn’t know. “Alright,” he finally said. “Go get our boy.”

She grinned, spinning away from him on her stool and hopping off. The blonde had excused herself to the bathroom just moments before and Darcy took the opportunity to approach him. “Hey boss.” He greeted as she stopped beside him. The self-satisfied smirk did all kinds of naughty things to her and without a second thought she leaned up on her toes and planted a kiss firmly on his lips, deepening it only when he responded positively. When she finally pulled away they were both a little breathless. He stared down at her, trying to read her, the little smirk still on his face. He looked up behind her, catching Brock’s eyes before looking back down at her.

“Why don’t we go somewhere a little more private?” he suggested.

“I know just the place.” She replied, taking his hand and pulling him from the stool. Jack went very willingly, casting a look at Brock as they passed him. Brock just smirk around the mouth of his bottle as they passed, watching as they stepped out of the bar. He turned back to the bar, leaving some money for both of their tabs and trying not to laugh when the blonde woman returned to find Jack gone. He didn’t stay to see what she did, exiting the bar himself and hailing a cab.

xXx

_“I’ve seen the way Darcy looks at you ya know.” Brock said one morning out of the blue. It was just the two of them in a safe house in the middle of nowhere. They were killing time, waiting until they could make their move. Jack looked up at his oldest friend._

_“So have I. I promise I wouldn’t do anything about it though.” He replied simply and Brock knew he meant every word, which was kind of the problem._

_“Why not?” he questioned, his attention focused on cleaning his rifle. Jack who had been reading, a book recommended by Darcy no less, set the book aside and gave Brock a scrutinizing look. Before he could answer though, Brock spoke up again. “She likes you, finds you attractive, and I know you feel the same about her. So, why not?”_

_“Because you two are serious. I mean I know you, you don’t get serious about anyone.”_

_“I was serious about you.” Brock retorted. Jack snorted._

_“And we both decided that we were too volatile for each other.”_

_“Maybe, and maybe that volatility just needs a buffer. You know something, or someone who can handle two hard headed slightly antisocial former soldiers who bump heads when in constant proximity.”_

_“Are you suggesting we use Darcy to make us work?”_

_“No, actually, I’m suggesting the three of us, who have already proven we’re compatible, come together in an unconventional relationship that could lead to last happiness for all involved.”_

_Jack sat there for a moment, staring at the floor as his thoughts raced. Eventually he looked up, looking Brock square in the eye. “Alright, I’m willing to give it a try, but the final verdict comes from Darcy. I don’t want her to think we’re just using her. If she says no, that it.”_

_“Agreed.”_

xXx

When Brock walked through the front door of Darcy’s apartment it was fairly evident they’d started without him. Clothes were strewn across the furniture; making is obvious where they’d started. Brock followed the path of clothing back to the bedroom at a leisurely pace, stripping off his shirt and shoes as he went. He stopped in the door way, leaning on the frame and watched fascinated by the sight before him.

Darcy was sans clothing, laying out on her back her silky brown hair strewn about her head on the bed spread. Her face was flushed, eyes closed and chest heaving. Darcy’s legs were thrown over Jack’s shoulders, his face buried between them and her hands buried in his hair. Her abdominal muscles flexed and tense as waves of pleasure assaulted her senses. She gasped and writhed against the mattress.

Brock pushed off the door frame walking toward them. Hearing his approach Darcy opened her eyes, looking toward him. He smirked down at her, as he stopped beside the bed, running a hand through her hair gently. “He’s got quite the talented mouth doesn’t he? Always has.” her only reply came as Jack did something spectacular, sending her back arching, head thrown back. Her mouth opened on a silent scream, her whole body tensing as her orgasm hit her in long sustainable waves.

She gasped for breath her heart racing as she came down from her high. She looked down, watching as Jack sat back on his haunches, licking his lips clean. “How?” she said through gasping breaths the thought suddenly occurring to her as she came back to herself. “How the hell would you know how talented his mouth is?” she sat up on her elbows.

This time they both sent her a shit eating grin as Brock crawled up on the bed. The two men turned to face each other, leaning in and capturing the others mouth in a searing passionate kiss. “Oh fuck me.” she groaned. They pulled apart and Brock leaned down sucking kisses into Jack’s neck while Jack looked toward Darcy.

“All in good time, sweetheart.” He told her as Brock pushed him back. She watched as Brock trailed kisses and nips down Jack’s body, stopping when he reached his hips. Darcy bit her lip to keep from groaning as Brock laid kisses in the V of his hips. Jack tensed throwing his head back as Brock engulfed him. “Fuck?” He moaned his abdomen tensing and tightening with pleasure as waves rippled through him. Darcy couldn’t take her eyes off of them her lip turning red as she bit down trying to keep herself from making any noise.

“Don’t keep it to yourself sweetheart.” Jack’s strained voice called out to her and she locked eyes with him, his eyes glazed over. He reached a hand to her, and she took it letting him pull her over to them. He pulled her down, kissing her long and deep. Suddenly Jack pulled away a silent cry falling out of his mouth as he threw his head back. She heard Brock groan and looked down at him as he pulled back, licking his lips.

“You two are going to be the death of me.” Darcy told them, laying out on the bed, one leg over the other and they both couldn’t help but notice how she looked so much like a goddess laid out for them.

“At least you’ll die happy.” Brock replied crawling over to her. He leaned down over her, laying kisses across her neck and making her giggle as his stubble tickled her skin. “Now, let’s let Jack get acquainted with these glorious curves.” She sighed her agreement looking to Jack who smiled at her.

“Come here sweetheart.” Jack motioned her over. Darcy rolled up onto her hands and knees and crawled over to him, straddling his hips when she reached him. She heard the bedside drawer open and close followed by the crinkling of the foil condom wrapper. She watched Jack’s face contorted in pleasure as Brock fondled him back to stiffness then rolled the condom on. He then held him for Darcy to slide onto him.

Darcy sighed as she felt every inch of him slide in to her. Groans erupted from the men below and behind her and she leaned back, her arms supporting her against Jack’s thighs as she rolled her hips. “Fuck.” Jack breathed watching her roll her hips as Brock moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His hands came up to cup her breasts, kneading the large globes and plucking at her nipples.

“Mmm, yes.” She moaned picking up her pace. After what felt like an eternity as pleasure coiled itself around them, Brock pulled her back against him, halting her movements.

“Get up.” He instructed. She groaned in protest. “I promise you’ll enjoy this.” Darcy did as he told her, much to Jack’s displeasure and sat off to the side. “Quit your complaining Jack,” Brock chuckled, crawling off the end of the bed and taking a hold of Jack’s ankles. He pulled Jack to the end of the bed; his knees bent of the edge and stood between his spread legs. He then pulled a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer and Darcy found herself completely mesmerized by Brock’s hand as he lubed up his fingers and carefully worked Jack open with them. When Brock was satisfied and Jack was a blubbering mess on the mattress, Brock ripped out a condom and slid it on before slowly pushing into Jack. When he was fully seating inside him, Brock reached out for Darcy and pulled her to them. He turned her to face him, her back to Jack as she straddled his lap.

Darcy and Brock moved together working Jack up to an impassioned frenzy, leaving him writhing beneath them and moaning until his throat was raw. With what little semblance of sanity he could manage, Jack reached around Darcy hip and found her clit, rubbing furiously to bring her to the edge before him. Eventually he felt Darcy flutter around him, her muscles tensing as her pleasure reached its peak. She practically screamed as her orgasms sent ripples of pleasure through her body. Jack was the next to go, his body tensing up, his back bowing off the mattress. Brock was not far behind him.

xXx

Brock came out of the bathroom to find Jack and Darcy cuddled together, Jack smiling as Darcy laughed softly. He moved to the bed, crawling in behind Darcy.

“Darcy was just asking, why we hadn’t done this sooner?” Jack explained. Brock chuckled.

“I haven’t the slightest idea.” He replied.

“What I really want to know,” Darcy began. “Is all the juicy details of this so called relationship I knew nothing about.”

“Why don’t we save that for the morning?” Brock suggested. They both agreed, hunkering down for a night of restful sleep.

 


End file.
